Molten Freddy
Molten Freddy, also known formerly as Ennard is a molten or dismantled version of Funtime Freddy. It will attack the player through the vents if it's salvaged. It is the combined form of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy, with a mask bearing resemblance to Funtime Freddy's pointing that he controls the entity. Appearance Molten Freddy is an animatronic consisting mostly of wiring similar to Ennard from Sister Location, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It possesses no suit, wearing the decayed Funtime Freddy's mask with sharp teeth and blood splatters around the mouth, and a rusty brown top hat and bow tie. There are hanging wires that run along the body of Freddy and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possesses wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which the player himself (Michael) regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora. Other Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (As Ennard.) Custom Night Molten Freddy: He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Gameplay: Molten Freddy will climb through the vents making his way towards the player's office. He can be tracked on the vent monitor along with the other vent animatronics. The player can't use the vent snare to stop him from reaching the vent opening. Molten Freddy will give out a laugh before he attacks. The only way to stop him is to close the vent door, and he will be sent back to the starting point of the vents. However, if the player hears Molten Freddy's laugh and does not close the vent door in time, they will be jumpscared by him, resulting in a Game Over. Sounds Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * Molten Freddy is salvaged on the first night and is worth $500. ** If you buy the Discount Ball Pit on Monday, he is replaced by Lefty's wooden sign, hinting that he is hiding IN the Discount Ball Pit. * There exists a picture of Molten Freddy sitting in an alley, which appears to be his rare death screen which points to him actually being Ennard as it is just a mask on a tangle of wires and endoskeleton parts. * Although Molten Freddy's mask bears some resemblance to Funtime Freddy's, several things are different, such as: it having no blush, a molten brown texture instead of mauve purple, its hat doesn't have a stripe, lighter color on jaw and etc, pointing to it being a different mask. ** It's unknown where he got it. * There is a blueprint of Molten Freddy's mask which can be found in the Insanity Ending. * Molten Freddy's eye surprisingly changes color. ** Yellow for the Rare Death Screen and for it's Custom Night Icon ** Orange for Salvage attack ** Red for the Office attack *** However, this oddity may be the cause of lighting effects. *** This may also be caused by the presence of three different spirits within Molten Freddy(Those of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy) * Kellen confirmed in a Q&A with Dawko that Molten Freddy had scrapped lines, but he cannot share them with the public currently.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afh5u9_UAVI&t17m58s * Kellen also confirmed that he voiced Molten Freddy's lines on November 8th, 2017. * Molten Freddy is one of the few animatronics to climb into the center vent in UCN, others being Mangle, Withered Chica, Springtrap (FNaF 3), and Ennard. * In UCN, once Molten Freddy is in front of the vent in the office, in which he will laugh, there is sometimes an occurrence where he does it twice, which the player needs to close the vent twice. *In the U.C.N. Molten Freddy (Along with The Puppet and Withered Bonnie) might as well been a shaking still image with motion blur. Gallery Main Gameplay freakshowfreddy by zacmariozero-dbvrdiv.png|Molten Freddy in the Salvage Room. (First Phase) 1428.png|Molten Freddy staring at the player. (Second Phase) 1429.png|Molten Freddy, preparing to attack in the Salvage Room. (Third Phase) MFreddySalvageJump.gif|Molten Freddy's jumpscare in the Salvage Room. MFreddyNJump.gif|Molten Freddy's old jumpscare from the office. MoltenNewJump.gif|Molten Freddy's new jumpscare from the office. Molten Freddy.png|Molten Freddy's last frame of jumpscare in the Salvage Room. download.jpg| Last Frame Of Molten Freddy's Jumpscare, but in the office. 1813.png|Molten Freddy's last frame of its jumpscare when attacking the player in the Office. 1748.png|Molten Freddy in the alley flash. Dyulwmwq20201.png|Molten Freddy in the alley. MFreddyDeath.gif|Molten Freddy burning in the Completion Ending. MoltenFreddyBlueprint.png|Molten Freddy's blueprint, from the insanity ending. Ultimate Custom Night Molten FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy's Custom Night Icon. Molten Freddy's Jumpscare.gif|Molten Freddy attacking in UCN. 2b3.png|Molten Freddy's mugshot in the Vent Monitor. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser5.jpg|Molten Freddy in the Vents along with Mangle, Withered Chica, and Springtrap in one of the UCN Steam teasers. Other FuntimeFreddyBTS.jpg|Part of Molten Freddy's waist seen in the bottom left in Funtime Freddy's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. MoltyAsAShirt.jpg|The Molten Freddy T-Shirt from Hot Topic. References Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Freddy